Temptation
by xOXLadyNightXOx
Summary: Daggeron has had a bit of an accident that's left him in a very awkward position, Madison is concerned and just wants to help


Temptation

Daggeron couldn't believe he'd gotten himself into this. It was really no body's fault but his that he walked into Claire's cauldron with a half-finished potion but why on earth was Claire working on a lust potion to begin with? The girl could have chosen anything in the whole lexicon of potions but she just had to pick a lust potion. It hadn't been completed, thank god for that, so he was only feeling the urge to go after the one he desired but it wasn't strong enough to really compel him to do something. It would be so wrong and not at all the way he wanted the others to find out about his feelings. Still, if she came anywhere near him, he knew he wouldn't be able to control himself. He asked Udonna to lock his door and not let anyone see him; hopefully the potion would wear off on its own.

Back in the main room, everyone was discussing Daggeron's predicament. It was somewhat funny, somewhat serious since they weren't completely sure on what would happen. Just then Madison came in, "What's going on?"

"Daggeron got doused with a half-done lust potion," said Xander. "Boy that's a sentence you don't get to say every day."

"Is he alright?" Madison asked concernedly.

"He's fine for now but he doesn't want anyone around him. Someone really ought to go check on him," Udonna worried.

"I can go," Maddy volunteered.

"Mads you did hear the words 'lust potion' didn't you?" Chip checked.

"Oh she heard 'em," Z muttered only for her sister's ears smirking.

"It'll be fine," Maddy ignored her. "It was half-done, it can't be that bad." Before anyone could say anything further, she walked off intent on checking in with the Solaris Knight. Contrary to what her sister was thinking, she was not going to take advantage of Daggeron while he was affected by this potion. She may want the knight but she also wanted him in his right mind when or if they ever got together. Drawing near to his door, she slowed and tapped on the wood with her knuckle. She got a groan in return and opened it to see a big lump huddled in blue blankets. "Daggeron?"

Daggeron froze, by all the saints, what the hell was she doing here!? "Madison?"

"Hey," she said gently, closing the door behind her. "I heard about the potion, I came to see how you were feeling."

Daggeron fought the urge to cover his ears, her voice, her scent, it was already unravelling him and she went and closed the door. "Lady Madison, I'm fine but I'm no condition to be seen right now. It is rather embarrassing."

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about," she got near enough to him to see that just his head was sticking out of the covers. She stroked his hair a bit, "It was an accident."

Daggeron shuddered; he was hyper-aware of the girl behind him. That sweet, sweet voice, her soft touch, he couldn't help himself, Daggeron turned over. He was so abrupt that Maddy jumped a bit but he looked so helpless and vulnerable she couldn't help sitting down. "Madison please," he croaked, "I am just barely able to help myself."

"What can I do?" Madison was sad to see her knight in such a state.

"Just go," Daggeron all but pled. "If you stay any longer, I'll…"

"You'll…" Madison pressed.

"Don't make me say it," Daggeron shook his head. "It's wrong and depraved and…"

"Only natural considering what happened," Madison finished for him. "I'm not going to judge you for how the potion is making you feel. I just want to help you. Here have some water, you're sweating and have a fever."

Daggeron gulped down the beverage though it did little to cool the fire blazing in his veins. "It's not the potion," he said before he could stop himself. "I crave you Madison," his words became the outlet for the desires he wouldn't let himself express physically. "Every day I want you so much that I can taste your essence on my tongue. I've dreamt of touching you so many times, I feel like I already know the texture of your skin. One more moment in my presence and I will take you, lose myself in your depths and likely never surface again."

Madison's breathing sped and she gently placed her fingertips on his cheek. She leaned in close and carefully touched his lips with hers. Daggeron reacted immediately, pulling her down to him and to his surprise she responded with a moan and twisted her fingers in his hair. His mind was too chaotic to think much of it so he simply accepted her willingness, turning her beneath him while drawing the covers over them. That was his last sane action before the frenzy took over and his primal side let loose on the woman of his dreams. His hands claws at her jeans, "Take them off," he growled into her ear.

Madison whimpered, "Yes." She just managed to get the zipper open before he yanked them down himself, taking her underwear. Somehow he own clothes had vanished leaving that well-built body bare for her to see. "Daggeron…"she skimmed her hands over his chest and back, trying to bring him closer. He made a noise and ripped her shirt open and snapped her bra.

He gripped her thighs and tugged them apart to give him more space to settle into. He couldn't get close enough, he needed to feel her everywhere. Her hips pushed against him, inviting him in and he could not deny her. He thrust deeply and triggered deep groans from the both of them. Daggeron set a brutal pace, plunging into Madison wildly making her keen and pant. Each sound spurred the knight on, kneading her breast and nipping at her neck. Her first orgasm was a triumph but he did not slow down, he kept going, pushing her ecstasy. Madison felt like swooning as the pleasure continued to build and peak without respite. Then without warning, Daggeron shuddered and came with hoarse cries that he muffled into her neck. The sensation of him inside of her caused Madison to come one last time in a surprisingly gentle burst that seemed to spread over her skin. Her knight moved to the side a bit by still lay draped across her body. She caressed his arms and back while Daggeron whispered sweet words to her, promises of tomorrow and forever, love and passion. The potion' effects had finally worn off and they had each other; everything was right.

**A/N: Hello everyone, so I'm moving base to Archive of Our Own because I really want to push myself in terms of writing smut and sex but I wouldn't want to lose this account and all the work I put into it. You'll still see me on here once in a while but AO3 is where you'll find me more often. I know I haven't been the most constant uploader but I want to thank each and every one of you readers for your support and I hope you'll look me up sometime on the other site. Until next time. **


End file.
